In a computer system employing a single-stage cross bar network, for example, of a super computer or the like, each processor set within the system has uniform communication time regardless of the connected position thereof. Thus, the communication time between the processes becomes uniform regardless of which processor within the system the processing process is generated and placed.
However, in accordance with an increase in the number of nodes placed within the system, there are more and more systems which employ network structures such as multi-stage cross bar network, fat tree, two-dimensional or three-dimensional mesh, and torus.
In those computer systems, the distances between the connected processors are not necessarily equal on the network. Thus, the communication time exchanged between the processes varies depending on which processing process is generated on which of the processors.
Therefore, in terms of the communication performance, it is desirable for the processing processes (group) having a great amount of communication traffic in the inter-processor communications to be placed within a processor group whose inter-process communication (referred to as “HW communication” hereinafter) performance is high as much as possible. However, in that case, it is necessary to determine (select) which processing process of what rank and attribute is placed or allocated to which of the processors for each of the processing processes. It takes a lot of effort and operation cost, and requires a long processing time for achieving that.
As a related technique thereof, there is disclosed a method which selects a calculation processor that executes a loop calculation that can be done in parallel based on the inter-processor communication traffic calculated from an information table registered in advance (Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2003-015883